The Grimm in Egypt
by Lord Maximus
Summary: Continuing his journey of spreading knowledge of how to fight the Grimm, the Emperor arrives in Egypt next. However he quickly discovers the Grimm are the not the only threat in the Egypt or the darkest. Tie-in with the GrimmFall verse.


**The Grimm in Egypt**

* * *

 _Even before the rise of the Grimm many places on Earth had been sights to the supernatural, Gods, Demons and so much more._

 _A long time ago Set, the god of evil, came to Egypt and unleashed three of his minions on the land. Nothing could stop the minions, not even the Pharaoh's armies, so the Pharaoh himself called the Gods to imprison and seal them in a chamber forever. But, if they were freed, the only salvation would be to summon the protector and call the sun._

 _To do this, you must look at the seat of evil._

 _Look for the other half where the moon meets the sea of reeds._

 _And lastly, look to the crown of the great Pharaoh._

 _Assemble all three pieces together and summon the protector and call the sun down on the evil to banish them for eternity._

 _The Minions of Set would not be the only danger Egypt would face. Egypt was ruled by the pharaohs, rulers who were said to have descended from the gods themselves, and who claimed much of the lands around their own territory as part of the Egyptian empire. When the Grimm awoke and spread across the planet the Pharaoh, Seti I rallied his armies to fight against them but the Grimm were as powerful as they were numerous. Only the skills of warriors known as Medjai, the Pharoh's elite protectors, were able to slow down the advancing Grimm Hoard but while the Medjai were skilled they were few._

 _It wasn't until the arrival of the Emperor from a distant land did the land of Eqypt have a chance to survive._

 _But the Grimm were not the only threat._

* * *

"With the last yard of Tayet's cloth we prepare you for the next life and deliver you into your brother's arms. May they protect you on your journey."

The Pharaoh entered the room, watching the completion of his second born son's mummification. "Thank you for personally supervising my second-born's mummification, Imhotep."

The man named Imhotep bowed to the Pharaoh. "It is my responsibility, my Pharaoh. To you and the rest of your family."

"You are too modest. Come with me, Imhotep. There is much to discuss." The Pharaoh gestured.

Imhotep glanced to one of the robed men. "You, prepare the sarcophagus for entombment."

He followed after the Pharaoh. "Now, Pharaoh, what advice may I offer?"

"I have received word that the Emperor from Japan, the land where the monsters came from…" The Pharaoh trailed off, his face grimacing but he remained calm. "The ones that killed my son, will be visiting here."

"Really?" Imhotep asked, sounding surprised and interested.

"Yes. Word has spread of him traveling across the lands, teaching many to fight against the monsters, the Grimm. He now comes here." The Pharaoh continued. "He is said to wield a sword granting him a mystical power that can slay the Grimm. And yet, I have heard stories that he was the one who awoke these monsters in the first place."

"I see…What do you plan to do?" Imhotep asked.

"I plan to hear him out, at the very least we gain a greater chance against these Grimm. They attack the outer villages and all efforts to challenge them end in blood drowning the land. I must do whatever I can to ensure my people survive this plague." The Pharaoh declared. "And I want you there, hearing this man's story."

"As you wish, my Pharaoh."

Xxx

 **Later that evening…**

"He is meeting the man who has the magic sword?"

Imhotep smiled, nodding to his beloved's question. "Yes. This so-called Emperor will be meeting with our dear Pharaoh to speak of how to save his beloved Egypt."

"A chance to gain the strange power he wields." The woman spoke, grinning eagerly. "You could use it yourself if this outsider gains our Pharaoh's trust."

"Yes…" Imhotep caressed the woman's cheek. "All these years, listening to his incessant whining. All these years of acting as his…'loyal' advisor. All these years, standing in the shadows and gaining his trust. The Pharaoh doesn't suspect a thing, Anck-Su-Namun." The woman grasped his hand. "Not that I'm surprised, mind you. That fool trusts me like a brother. A brother that to whom he won't give any real power, but a brother nonetheless. No matter, as he won't give us a piece of his kingdom, we'll just be forced to take it all!"

"Yes." Anck-Su-Namun agreed, smiling evilly. "I grow tired of having to act as his concubine. The only comfort I took was the anger and anguish of his daughter Nefertiri, seeing her dear father's heart being taken by another woman."

"Yes. Soon, we shall have it all."

Xxx

The Pharaoh's court was silent as the stranger from a distant land stood before their ruler. Near the Pharaoh was his daughter, Nefertiri who threw a dark look at Anck-Su-Namun who flashed a small smile back at her but both of them remained still as the Emperor removed his hood and bowed to the Pharaoh.

"Welcome." The Pharaoh stood up, stepping down to greet the Emperor. "You are the Emperor who has vanquished the beasts that have spread across the world. Word has spread of your deeds across Egypt."

The Emperor bowed gratefully. "I thank you for allowing me to see your kingdom."

"You have certainly made your mark. The one who gained the power to destroy these monsters, these…Grimm." The Pharaoh stated, airing his distaste for the Grimm that had brought so much destruction to his kingdom. "Many speak of you as if you have been blessed by the Gods themselves."

"I am just a humble man, wishing to return home and see my family live a life of peace." The Emperor answered. "The Grimm have spread from my home, thus making it my responsibility to ensure they do not destroy the rest of the world."

The Pharaoh nodded. "Yes. My warriors have done their best but these creatures are many, unpredictable, powerful, and they do not stop."

"Yes but they are not unstoppable." The Emperor said. "They lack the inner strength that many great warriors possess. That is what is needed to stop them."

"And your sword?" The Pharaoh said, glancing at the Emperor's sword.

"This sword is like any other weapon, useless without a hand to wield it no matter what mystical powers it may possess." The Emperor replied, placing his hand on its hilt. "It was forged to be a weapon used against only evil."

"Well, these Grimm certainly qualify as evil, wouldn't you say?" The Pharaoh walked back to his throne and sat back down. "And you have come to teach us ways of stopping them?"

"I offer my knowledge on how to fight them."

"Very well." The Pharaoh glanced to his daughter.

Nefertiri stood up, walking down and facing the Emperor.

"I have chosen my daughter to be the one who learns the stranger powers you wield." The Pharaoh explained. "She has been trained in the arts of the Medjai and her skills surpass almost anyone I have ever known."

Nefertiri was a beautiful young woman with the typical olive skin of an Egyptian, and black hair that was kept long with bluntly-cut bangs. She wore a printed gown and the Emperor could see two Sais sheathed at her waist. He could see she was a strong-willed woman while acting with the grace and dignity of a princess at the same time.

"She will be Queen one day and who better to ensure its people be ready than her once she has learned all she needs." The Pharaoh explained.

The Emperor bowed. "I understand and accept."

Imhotep glanced to Anck-Su-Namun who snuck a glance back once she was sure the Pharaoh wasn't looking.

This could be a problem.

Xxx

"That fool actually choosing his daughter to learn this strange power is all the more proof of how he clings to power." Imhotep growled, venting his frustration to his beloved once they were alive. "If Nefertiri learns this power she will be unstoppable. We cannot let this happen, even if I have to eliminate them myself."

"Perhaps there is a way to eliminate them without drawing suspicion." Anck-Su-Namun stated, bringing a hand to her chin. "We cannot rely on any assassin to kill both Nefertiri and the Outsider. She has been trained as a Medjai and the Outsider's power makes him dangerous. We would have to rely on something else."

Imhotep tilted his head slightly. "What do you suggest, my love?"

"If the Outsider is strong enough to stop a force capable of wiping out all of Egypt we must rely on another powerful force to defeat him." Anck-Su-Namun stated, narrowing her eyes. "We unleash the Minions of Set."

Imhotep's eyes widened. "The Minions of Set?! That is too risky! They would destroy us."

"Not if we make a pact with them. If we unleash them they would owe us a service. We ask them to spare us and destroy the Outsider, the Pharaoh and all of our enemies." Anck-Su-Namun explained her plan. "And while they destroy our enemies we collect the pieces that will summon the protector. Once they are all eliminated we will take control of the throne and finally, all of Egypt will be ours."

Imhotep grinned, placing his hands on his beloved's cheeks and smoothing the skin of her cheeks with his fingers. "My love, you cunning knows no end. The world will bow to our will and no one will stand in our way."

Xxx

The tomb that held the Minions of Set was held underneath the palace, guarded by the Medjai and the Pharaoh's priests. As the personal priest of the Pharaoh Imhotep and his trusted followers was easily able to gain access to the tomb's hidden chamber. The majority of the Medjai were preoccupied with the threat the Grimm represented to all of Egypt, leaving the chamber unguarded. Imhotep grinned as he looked upon the tomb, holding the beings that had almost destroyed all of Egypt.

And now they would destroy his enemies.

His followers walked up to the tomb and placed their hands on the lid, grunting as they tried to push it open. It was extremely heavy but slowly the tomb was opened. Imhotep grinned eagerly, waiting in excitement.

All was quiet at first.

And then…

Three black blurs shot out of the tomb, attacking the surrounding men who had just released them. Some tried to fight, others tried to run but it was over in a matter of seconds. Imhotep had hung back, watching as the three demons he had unleashed stood before him, staring at him with glowing rage filled eyes. The Minions of Set were three dog-like demons with black skin, golden heads, and glowing blue eyes, a trait that was shared with several other beings of divine origin.

Their weapons resembled traditional weapons of Egypt: one had a curved, sickle-like sword called a Khopesh, one had an Egyptian battle axe, and the third had two, short clubs or rods, one in its right hand and one that was attached to its left bracer. The weapons glowed with magical blue flames.

Imhotep should have been afraid as they towered over him but he was grinning in excitement. "Yes, yes, yes! How wondrous! You are as powerful as the legends say. But now, Minions of Set you owe me, Imhotep a service."

The Minions snarled at him but remained stationary, possibly understanding him.

"A stranger has come to this land, wielding a magic sword and wishes to spread his mystic arts. Find him and destroy him, along with the Pharaoh's daughter and then you will be free to destroy all of Egypt!" Imhotep proclaimed.

The Minions of Set snarled and roared, blinding Imhotep and for a brief second he thought they were going to kill him. When he opened his eyes again they were gone, having completely vanished from the chamber as if they were never there.

Imhotep grinned. "Soon, all Egypt will be mine."

"Is that so?"

Imhotep spun around, eyes widening in horror as he looked upon the Pharaoh and his guards entering the chamber. "My Pharaoh!"

"How dare you, Imhotep!? Did you honestly think sneaking into the tomb of the Minions of Set went unnoticed?! And did you think your treachery would go unpunished?!" The Pharaoh thundered as his guards quickly grabbed the traitorous priest. "You have unleashed the Minions of Set, dooming us and all of Egypt! But you will not die unpunished. If this is to be my last day, I will see you dead first!"

"Wait, my Pharaoh! I can explain! Please!" Imhotep struggled in vain as the guards brought in large bandages that were used for mummification. "No, no, NO!"

Anck-Su-Namun rushed into the room, eyes widening in horror as she watched her beloved Imhotep being mummified by the Pharaoh's guards.

"For releasing the Minions of Set you shall be entombed alive in the very place you released those demons." The Pharoah decreed.

Imhotep had been stripped of his robes and bound head to toe in bandages, his lip sewn shut, his eyebrows plucked and the rest of him mummified. His muffled screams were silenced as he was placed in the tomb and the floor opened up, dumping it into the very chamber under the palace where the Minions of Set had once been imprisoned.

"NO!" Anck-Su-Namun pulled out a knife and just as the Pharoah turned around she stabbed him in the chest, directly into the heart.

"She's stabbed the Pharaoh!" The Medjai pulled Anck-Su-Namun away as the Pharaoh collapsed onto the floor.

Xxx

Nefertiri remained still as the Emperor held up his hand, watching the soft azure colored glowing palm touched her forehead. The instant contact was made Nefertiri let out a gasp as she felt something inside her resonating with the power the Emperor was emitting.

Something had awakened.

It made her feel stronger than ever before.

"Hmmm. Your reserves are average and yet they are strong and healthy." The Emperor said as he retracted his hand. "From this point forward you will find that this power what many have come to call Aura will serve you as a powerful ally. It can be channeled through your body to act as a cloak to shield you from harm and at the same time can give you great strength. But there is a limit to this power and if you use it to the point of depletion you will die."

Nefertiri nodded as she listened closely.

"There are many ways to channel your Aura, sometimes through deep meditation, sometimes it can be called on instinct, and sometimes through feelings of great emotion as I have seen in manifestations of the Aura of others." The Emperor continued. "But once properly mastered you will find yourself capable of extraordinary feats never before thought possible. Even more once you have mastered your special power."

"Special power?" Nefertiri could not help but ask.

"With Aura comes a special power created by your very own desires. It can be almost anything, limited only by our doubts and fears." The Emperor answered wisely.

Nefertiri looked at her hand in wonder of the power she had been given.

"How does one learn to use this power?" Nefertiri wondered.

"That can only be answered by what you believe defines yourself."

Before the Emperor could elaborate further or Nefertiri could inquire, distant screams and howls broke their concentration.

"Battle." The Emperor whispered, quickly retrieving his sword.

"The Grimm?" Nefertiri asked as the screams and battle cries grew closer.

"No." The Emperor shook his head, moving to the chamber's door. "Something…darker."

Suddenly, the screams were hushed, leaving the area outside eerily silent.

"Arm yourself." The Emperor advised Nerfertiri. "I would prefer more time to teach you to harness your abilities, but it would appear that fate is unkind tonight."

Nefertiri quickly armed herself with a curved sword and followed the Emperor out. They stepped out to see the palace and city on fire.

"Oh no…Father!" Nefertiri realized with horror.

That was when _they_ struck.

The Emperor's senses screamed at him and he quickly blocked a flaming weapon that was aimed at his head. But what came next was too fast for even him to block and he was only saved by his Aura cloak that protected him from the worst of the attacks.

Nefertiri gasped in horror as one of the attackers kicked the Emperor back, recognizing them from the stories of her childhood. "The Minions of Set!"

The Emperor hastily fell back, his sword becoming a blur as he blocked the flaming weapons that would have horribly injured if he was even a second slower. Nefertiri quickly moved to assist, stabbing one of the Minions in the back of its head. Nefertiri pulled her sword back, ready to help the Emperor with the other two but to the shock of her and the Emperor the Minion instantly regenerated and healed itself before turning to face Nefertiri with a snarl.

"Run Nefertiri!" The Emperor shouted, quickly attacking the Minions before they turned their attention to the princess.

The Emperor and the Minions clashed blades, creating showers of sparks as they fought. But the Emperor was unfortunately on the losing side. Nefertiri was in awe, seeing the blades as mere blurs to her sight.

Especially when she watched azure flames coating the Emperor's sword.

The Emperor swung his blade again and the Minions of Set were seemingly cut and burned at the same time, giving him and Nefertiri the impression the battle was over.

But in mere seconds the Minions of Set once again healed and regenerated their wounds.

"Impossible." The Emperor breathed, feeling himself becoming tired.

He had faced off against bandits, Grimm and even other forms of monsters that were seemingly indestructible. But these Minions of Set were not only different; they were beyond anything he had encountered before. They matched the dark and malevolent nature of the Grimm but possessed amazing skills and regenerative abilities that made them more dangerous than any Grimm or monster the Emperor had faced before.

"He can't win…" Nefertiri's eyes widened as she remembered the stories of her childhood.

 _If they were freed, the only salvation would be to summon the protector and call the sun._

 _To do this, you must look at the seat of evil._

 _Look for the other half where the moon meets the sea of reeds._

 _And lastly, look to the crown of the great Pharaoh._

 _Assemble all three pieces together and summon the protector and call the sun down on the evil to banish them for eternity._

Nerfertiri remembered this story and knew each location the story spoke of. Her father had made sure she knew the palace inside and out along with the location of each piece needed to stop the Minions of Set.

'I can only hope he can hold them off long enough.' Nefertiri thought as she took off, heading for the first location.

The statue of Set.

In the meantime the Emperor took off, fleeing into the city with the Minions of Set hot on his trail. He needed to find some distance as well as taking this fight away from any innocent people that could get caught up in the fight. Looking over his shoulder he saw the Minions gaining on him with astounding speed. Realizing he needed to improvise he started running down alleys, hopping onto roofs and jumping from building to building.

His efforts did little to slow the Minions down but he was almost out of the city.

Xxx

Nefertiri found the statue of Set mere moments after she left to find the pieces needed to stop the Minions of Set. Having studied the hieroglyphics to learn what she needed when she was a little girl she found a small slot in the pedestal and opened it to reveal the first of three pieces of the scarab key and a message: _Look for the other half where the moon meets the sea of reeds._

Xxx

The Emperor had managed to make it out of the city, landing in the sandy ground of Egypt and did not even need to turn around to see the Minions of Set were right behind him.

Just as he had planned.

With a swing of his sword he unleashed a gust that kicked up sand just as the Minions landed. He then swung again, unleashing a blast of azure fire that engulfed the Minions and the sand, petrifying them into glass. The Emperor remained on guard, ever after a moment of silence knowing that it would take more than turning these demons into glass statues to truly stop them. A moment later they broke free, just as he had expected.

As soon as they were all free they lunged at their foe.

Xxx

Nefertiri found the moon shined on this wall and retrieved the second scarab piece. 'The last piece…In the Pharaoh's crown.'

Xxx

As soon as they attacked the Emperor fell back, desperately defending himself but the Minions were fast, strong and they did not stop. He gave ground, used up his Aura to conjure gusts of wind that blew sand into their eyes to blind them so he would have more time.

But the Minions were an unstoppable force.

Xxx

Nefertiri stood before the statue of the Pharaoh, her father.

Xxx

All it took was one second.

He was slow for a single second and his sword was knocked out of his hand.

Xxx

Nefertiri climbed the statue, seeing the final piece in the crown and reached out.

Xxx

The Emperor collapsed, struggling for breath as his Aura cloak shimmered, depleted dangerously low. The Minions of Set stood over him, staring down at him with looks of victory.

Xxx

She grabbed the final piece.

Xxx

The Minions raised their weapons.

Xxx

She put them together…

Xxx

There was a golden flash…

The Emperor thought he was finished.

He readied himself for death.

But he felt nothing.

He opened his eyes, watching the Minions turn around, facing the city as a golden light shot out into the sky.

There was silence…

In a brilliant flash of light, appeared a giant majestic figure that slowly descended from the heaves. It had the body of a man but the head of a falcon and wore a sun disk. Its mere presence seemed to affect the Minions as they roiled with rage and two of them leapt to attack the Sun God but were obliterated by his shining glare. The third turned to escape but was destroyed just as easily as his brothers. The Emperor stared in awe at the great being as it simply stood there, having destroyed three demons that he could not have hoped to defeat.

Nefertiri came out of the city with her people, all of them staring in complete awe before bowing to the Sun God Ra as he returned to the heavens.

And all was quiet again.

Xxx

The Emperor watched solemnly as the Pharaoh's body entombed and laid to rest with his family. Nefertiri kept her face hidden as the process was complete before turning away, passing her subjects who bowed to her.

The Emperor followed her back into the throne room and watched as she sat on the throne. "I offer my humblest condolences for you loss, my Queen."

Nefertiri nodded sadly. "My father sought only to make this kingdom a peaceful land for his family and people. To see him betrayed like this by those he trusted…" Nefertiri's eyes narrowed angrily. "It's a betrayal of the highest degree and I will see to it that Anck-Su-Namun is never laid to rest beside her _lover_."

The Emperor closed his eyes as he bowed. "I believe my work here is done then. The knowledge I have passed onto you is yours to use as you see fit."

Nefertiri nodded. "You have my thanks, Emperor for defending my home and people from the Minions of Set."

Xxx

The Emperor left a day later, continuing his journey to spread his teachings across the world, satisfied that Nefertiri will be a just ruler in her father's place. True to her word Nefertiri ordered Anck-Su-Namun to be mummified like her lover Imhotep but Anck-Su-Namun's body was sent far away as Nerfertiri had promised, exacting a small revenge for her father's death. She was buried far away from Egypt is Mesopotamia.

Nefertiri would spread the Emperor's teachings to her loyal followers and tasked her most skilled warriors, the Medjai with an important mission: to guard Imhotep's tomb to ensure his body would remain there for eternity and to hide the Book of the Dead. Imhotep had practiced in dark forbidden arts even before he had released the Minions of Set, making him a dangerous threat even in death.

' **Though Imhotep had failed he had one last desperate gamble to ensure he would rise again: he offered his soul and eternal servitude to the ancient spirits of evil that would give him the power to gain the kingdom and immortality he desired if he were to ever be revived.** '


End file.
